


Monochrome

by Ackriss



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Demi is a supreme being (kind of), Dirty Talk, Dominant Demi, F/M, Fellatio, I have zero self control, I’m cock hungry, OC is a slut, Oc is horny, Reader Insert, Sadistic Demi, Submissive Demi, dominant OC, kinky fucking, maybe a series, should I continue this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackriss/pseuds/Ackriss
Summary: Different universe. Dominant Demi.“Then I flip you on your back, and tease the tip of your dripping cock, rubbing it against my whip.”‘I suppose she does not remember the part where she had me tied up at all’, he thought to himself.
Relationships: Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12





	1. The Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from discovery. This is a twoshot unless you people really like it, then I might make it into a series.
> 
> Warning: Little bit of smut and explicit language

Soft sounds echoed and interrupted the quietness of the dungeon corridors where a pair of black leathered shoes climbed the long stairs up. The white platters laying upon the silver tray made soft thud sounds with each passing step up the stairs.

Once they reached upwards where the long stairs had ended, a large double door waited to greet them. Adorned in precious metals in jewels of different color had shined in the sun, creating one pure beautiful contrast within the otherwise black and white, plain hallways. 

Clicking their heels, they reached the door, softly knocking twice, once a male voice had spoken, ‘enter’, they twisted the knob on the right and entered, closing the door behind them. 

“ _Set the tray on the black table then take one of the seats.”_

Nodding, she approached the table, pulling one of the chairs to sit. She automatically had looked down to the floor, twiddling her thumbs. For all the times she had done this, being a sort of a routine for her, the black and white, checkerboard like pattern of the shiny tile floors had been permanently imprinted upon her memory. In her distraction she had not noticed him take seat directly across from her on the round table. 

“Look at me...you have been distracted as of late. Spacing out, when I speak to you, you do not hear, unless I repeat myself. What are you thinking of?”

She struggled to find an answer, finding herself unable to lie. ‘I don’t know...I am confused. Something just doesn’t feel right.’

”About?”

She raised her head, looked at him, her eyes spaced out and glossed over, she bent her head back down, unable to form a sentence.

* * *

***Flashback***

_“You asked for a punishment, you got it. Aren’t I a merciful lady?”_

_“Anything of yours that I desire, you hand it to me on a silver platter, whether it be your neck or your cock, you give it to me with a smile on your face.”_

***End Flashback***

* * *

‘Unghh’, clutching her head within her hands, bowing her head down. Her eyes darted upwards to meet his face then down to the floor, a look of pain etched upon them. 

Moving up from his seat, he walked to her, picking her up off of the chair, he laid a naked hand on her burning forehead. Seeming to have assessed the issue. He quickly made his way to a white door behind the black round table. Opening it, he laid her on the soft bed then closed the door. 

‘What is the matter? This had been occurring frequently. What ails you? Not even magic is able to cure it’, he had wondered. 

Placing a cold, wet towel on her forehead, he studied her face. Her cheeks flushed, her chest rising up and down, her breathing rate increased remarkably. 

“I’ll leave you to rest.” He walked to the door to leave. 

‘No...wait, _please, please’,_ she begged, but what was she begging for? What? What was missing? What did she so badly crave? 

It had been less than a week, when these episodes started, when she started getting images almost _inserted_ into her head, her saying things she thought she would never say, her saying things she would _never_ say. And yet she said them. She said them to her master!

Since when did she fancy dominating him? Had it ever been a particular fantasy of hers? All that she had ever known is that he would initiate sexual contact between them whenever he pleased and that was her job as his servant to pleasure him whenever he desired and however he desired. 

Although he had took his time to always ensure that she enjoyed their coupling, she never particularly had it in mind that she should receive pleasure as well, she saw herself as someone below him. Whether or not she received pleasure it was up to him, she would never demand that he pleasure her. 

Yet...now, something, _something_ is driving her to...to do _it._

 _”What?”_ A furrow between where his eyebrows would be had formed, he was puzzled. 

Her face red, she struggled with her words. 

_“Fuck me....”_

His hands clenched into firsts.

“What’s gotten into you _?”_ His voice had slightly lowered, darkened.

Shredding her maid outfit and throwing the shredded up uniform away, then he roughly pulled down her panties and ripped off her bra, leaving her naked to his gaze. 

Grabbing her hands in one hand to pull them up over her head, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants with the other, revealing his hardening cock. 

“Think you can have me hard with just your mouth?” She had always used her hands whenever he had demanded that she suck his cock. 

He crawled atop her, reaching her, lowering himself, he lined his cock to her lips. 

“ _Lick it.”_

Nodding, she raised her head, licking once, then twice, lifting her head as much as she could, she attempted to take his cock into her mouth. She managed to get in only the head. She purred, then sucked harder, trying to bob her head, but her tied arms made it extremely hard to about. 

_‘Oh Naroa’,_ he moaned her name. Pulling her head away, he freed her hands then flipped her on all fours. 

Palming his cock, he drove in with one thrust.

“You’re quite wet little whore, hungry for cock this time despite that we have cummed five times last night, you still want more, you insatiable slut?” 

Pulling out to only slam back in once again, he teased circles on her clit. 

Oh she knew this wasn’t enough. It will not be. She wouldn’t be satisfied with just this. 

“Master, master Demiurge, m-may I please ride you?”

This had been the first time that she asked to be in a dominant position. 

“ _No...behave yourself.”_

He said no. He said no! 

“I-I won’t be satisfied by just this now. I want more. I need more.”

She tried her best to channel her feelings into words. 

“I need more because this isn’t enough. When you fuck me, it feels _odd_ , I feel a sort of _separation_ between what’s happening in reality and the images that flood my head...”

”images that flood your head? What do you mean?”

”I get these images, I see myself doing forbidden things.”

”Hmm, what forbidden things?” 

She swallowed, finding it hard to speak. 


	2. Recollection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Massive lewdness

_She looked to him once, feeling a sense of urgency and trepidation then spoke.  
_

‘Since the last couple of days, ever since we...fuck’, she couldn’t stop the blush from forming ‘salacious, forbidden images, of us...when you take me, the way we do it, it’s always with you dominating but the images show me something else.’

”And what do they show my pet?”

This hadn’t been the first time he referred to her as such. But he preferred to think of her as something akin to a _wife_ , or at least, that was the closest thing, in his mind, that represented, in human terms what she was to him. In his culture, as a demon certain females, who were chosen had the chance to be bonded to males of their kind or even others of different species, where they form a nearly unbreakable bond, broken only with mutual consent of the two.

She may become something akin of a life mate, serve and protect, cater to and love. Satisfy carnal lust when needed as the submissive partner. He known that humans often entered similar relationships where one party agrees to be sexually subservient to the other, under mutual consent, they may open up to one another regarding their sexual interests. 

Some enjoyed painful intercourse, or have frequent fantasies of being forced sexually, beaten, and humiliated. Under mutual agreement, the couple may roleplay their fantasies where one takes a dominant role and the other takes on the submissive role in accordance to what both enjoy. This practice may only be done in the bedroom or be extended to include public activities and in social life. 

In his mind, though not one of his species, she was already worthy of such. She acted like all that mattered in their relatively short rutting was his pleasure, of course, it isn’t true but it was rare to stumble upon a female in demon society that cared for male pleasure and sexual satisfaction so bonding was relatively uncommon among the majority. Most were after their own pleasure. The same goes for the males.   
  
Demons all in all were quite selfish creatures by nature. As if to solidify that fact, he wished to covet her for himself. So lost in his thoughts, he had almost missed her words. 

“So from that I suddenly find myself start to desire you on your knees, vulnerable. I see myself sit on a chair, my legs spread for you to pleasure me with that tongue of yours _and_ if I am not satisfied with your performance, I time you some extra minutes to figure out how to please me right. I order you ass up, face down, on the floor, naked. Then I whip you with a special rod that is magically created to cause pain to demons.”

‘Eron? But that is not a whip. What else does she posses that can harm demons? Perhaps she is recalling certain details incorrectly’, he thought to himself.

‘For every minute that you waste, I give you one extra lash. By the time that I am finished I can see your back and ass covered in painful red marks, and there is this look of pain on your face as you grunt and moan’, for a moment she had seemed to lose herself, delirious, ‘the look on your face it turns me on so much, it makes me want to hurt you even more. Your grunts and moans only turn me on even more. You look so hot when you’re broken. It’s very erotic, seeing a prideful demon like you fall right in front of me.”

“Then I flip you on your back, and tease the tip of your dripping cock, rubbing it against my whip.”

* * *

***Flashback***

“Oh you definitely need some more ‘punishment’, look at that dripping hard cock, if you weren’t all tied up like that, then you would be thrusting the entire length of your cock down my cunt wouldn’t you? You don’t look all that happy about me just rubbing it against my ‘lips.’ Aren’t you curious how a good sharp slap would feel on such a sensitive area? I think we should find out...”

***Flashback End***

* * *

‘I suppose she does not remember the part where she had me tied up at all’, he thought to himself.

‘Memories are already bleeding through and her true nature is resurfacing. This could prove to be troublesome’, he sighed with stress, how is he going to react?

‘There is no need to stress, such thoughts and feelings are entirely normal.’ He knew he was sugarcoating it, downplaying it, it was not so simple. He only wished to see what would occur next if he were to continue with this. 

* * *

‘Now...’, he spoke, his voice laced with dominance, with a hint of warning if she were to ignore his commands. ‘You mentioned a whip...tell me, how do you feel, with the tip of this whip caressing your thighs? Spread your legs.’  
  
She missed his last command. 

’Spread your legs’, he said now, with more authority. 

She spread them apart slightly.   
  
Raising his arm, he made aim, then struck her directly on the exposed parts of her cunt.

Small lines, streaks of pink could be seen decorating her outer lips. Her clit, was now engorged, and glistening with her juices.   
  
She spread her legs wider now, allowing him to see more of her puffy lips. And her hole now, leaking more and more. 

He struck her once again, this time, with his aim focused directly on her swollen clit. 

“You still have not answered my question, how does it feel?”

‘G-good...it feels really good’, she cried out.

‘Hmm are you sure? That little clit of yours looks a little raw’, he laughed, whipping it once again.

“You can be honest with me. What images have came to your mind from this?”

“I-I don’t know, I don’t get anything.”

’Try again’, he ordered.

“I see myself, doing what you are doing to me but, instead of having hands cuffed to the walls, I see you spreading your legs on a large bed, begging me to whip your balls and cock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I’m a hoe and a tease. Opinions? Please leave feedback. :)


	3. Recollection Pt 2

"Mhmm...", so warm, the scent of wood, drenched with fresh fallen rain, with a slight hint of smoldered ash had saturated the young vampire's senses. 

This had been the first of few times since she had came to this new world that Naroa has felt truly peaceful. Clutching the black smooth sheets she had sniffed, the combined scents of hers and Demiurge never failed to arouse her, yet this time, there had been too much on her mind to ignore. 

First those mysterious flashbacks, then Demiurge's behavior towards her had struck her as abnormal and strange. Yet she had no response, to her it appeared as if her master had known exactly what her 'ailment' is, down to every last one of those embarrassing details. Seemingly, not only knowing them, but embracing them. He had not reacted bashfully in the least. Why? Could she ask him directly? And if so, what would be his answer? 

It has been only a month so far since she has landed in the new world. The time seemed to have flied, the flashbacks that come and go, her time 'serving' her lord. Yggdrasil was just a game, how did this come to be?

* * *

**Flashback**

_"W-what are you...?"_

_The man's frightened face had painted itself into her memories. With a smile, she had taken one single clawed hand, grabbing him firmly by his collar, she swiftly cut his throat, then lowered her face down to the wound. Facetious. Sardonic._

_"My lady...once you are finished, please let Pulcinella know to dispose of him."_

_Rolling her eyes to look at the archdemon, then to the open door from where he had entered, she let go of the now dead human corpse to fall down to the ground with a thud._

_"Right now would be preferable. Of course, I prefer yours...", she closed her eyes then opening then back up again. I am sorry...I took advantage of you and your body, and had punished you in an inappropriate way. I want you to forget what had happened and know that it shall never happen again. I won't take advantage of you or force you ever again. You did not deserve to be punish-"_

_"M-my lady..." he cut himself off. Noticing his unusual tone, she had turned to his direction where she had been previously turned away. Needless to say, the archdevil's appearance had caught her off guard. He had knelt down on one knee with his right hand laying on his chest. His head bowed down, he had genuflected._

_His usually silken voice had broken slightly and trembled, his face reddened, his cheeks heated, he looked to be on the edge of crying._

_"Nothing would make me happier than praise or even punishment from you my lady. My gracious supreme being, who stayed, anything you wish, the stars that adorn the skies, if you want them you will have them. A punishment such as this, is no more than a reward to push myself to do better. Any pain you give me, I will accept. And if you want my blood, I will be more than happy to tilt my head and expose my neck for you to feed, I am more than happy to serve."_

* * *

With that she had broken out of her trance, where her crimson eyes had glossed over, her slender pale hands adorned with the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, she almost laughed at the memory, was she to stay here forever in this insanity?

"What are you thinking of?"

With a gasp, she looked behind to see her master with a curious look plastered onto his face. 

"Nothing Demi- master, nothing master, I was simply thinking of when we will return back to the seventh floor..."

"That..." he said, adjusting his glasses, "we will return to Nazarick by tomorrow morning, as Lord Ainz has ordered."

* * *

"Demiurge, Naroa, Shalltear, Aura and Mare, Albedo, Cocytus..."

Ainz had used a different tone to address the fifth floor guardian, one that indicated he had been rather disappointed with the vermin lord's performance. 

"Cocytus, if you are going to apologize, lift up your head first", Albedo's voice had rung. 

Lifting up his head, "I am sorry for losing the army you entrusted in me-"

"No...", Ainz had interrupted him. 

"To be clear, I don't intend to come too hard on you for this defeat. Cocytus, in your own understanding, why had you lost?"

The vermin lord had appeared to be hesitant, and the silence stretched for a few passing moments. "Firstly, they were lacking, too small in numbers. I had underestimated the lizardmen. I had lacked the proper information to be prepared. That is one problem. There were not enough high ranking units to pass commands as well."

Ainz then nodded, "that is true, other than Iguva, all of them were low ranking undead. Their deaths have no effect on Nazarick. Guardians! Orders are not just commands to be carried out. They must be thought over and made to benefit Nazarick in the most efficient manner possible."

Ainz had raised his head only slightly, to look over all of them. "Cocytus...", the overlord had paused, pointing at the floor guardian, "you will personally mop up this mess, you will fight the lizardmen one on one!"

The vermin lord had appeared to be shocked by Lord Ainz's statement, seemingly reluctant to the command but raised no objections. 

"My Lord, may I make a suggestion?" Demiurge had requested, grinning. 

* * *

From what Naroa could make of the confusing exchange. Demiurge had suggested that instead of killing them as Momonga had originally ordered Cocytus to, why not rule over them? As they were planning to dominate the New World, ruling over the lizardmen shall provide excellent experience to build on for Momonga to draw from when he achieves world domination. 

Listening to Demiurge's suggestion, Momonga then gave a curt nod in approval, stating that he only wished for Cocytus to use his own form of judgement when he was given the incompetent skeletons that he was to use to defeat the lizardmen. 

Now that the change of plan had been established, Naroa had left the throne room with more questions than answers. 

On her way to her bedchambers, she could not find a single explanation for why Momonga had acted as if he was the only ruler of the tomb. Why? Why? 

Digging her memories, if she could close her eyes, she would remember....

* * *

***Flashback***

_"Since our battle had ended in a tie, we shall rule the tomb together as equals."_

* * *

Remembering it, she had said that to Momonga not long ago. So why? 

She had remembered that he seemed reluctant when she had said to him that they should rule as equals. Had he casted something on her to elicit her loss of memory and something on the guardians to make them forget that knowledge they were privy to and compel them to believe himself to be the only ruler of the tomb? And then change his name to Ainz to further establish that role? 

If so, what was the spell? More importantly, how can it be reversed? 

As her thoughts flowed, one question after the other, something had chosen to finally reveal itself within the recesses of her mind. A scent that halted her trails of thoughts, stopping them cold. 

_Warm, soft flesh. Hot, crimson liquid pouring down her throat. Sweet embers dancing on her tongue, and the scent of ash and wet tree bark._

As the force of that recollection had ebbed, she found no connection between the two. Yet something else, something else, had made it's way into her mind that she frantically had fought to keep, to trap the memory within her brain. It had vanished almost as soon as it appeared and Naroa was left pondering once again, as she entered her bedchambers, settling on the bed of which had no purpose. She found herself once again, drowning in a sea of confusion. 


End file.
